


Cleaning Up

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: After being away for a few days with Dean and Mary on a jarring hunt, Sam is in desperate need of a shower and a nice long rest. (Sam Winchester X Reader)





	Cleaning Up

**Author's Note:**

> THIS INCLUDES A SHOWER SEX SCENE

The sudden sound of the door to the bunker opening made you jump as you distracted by sorting the books on the shelf. You watched as Dean made his way down the stairs, his clothes torn and filthy from the hunt followed by Mary.

“I’m call dibs on the shower first. Hey Y/N,” Dean said, tousling your hair as he passed by you, a foul smell following him.

Mary smiled and placed a paper bag filled with fast food down on the table, “We picked something up for you just in case you were hungry.”

“Thanks, Mary. How’d the hunt go?” You asked, still putting the books back.

“Same as usual. Nothing too interesting other than Dean landing in elephant poop,” she said, joining you to help.

“No way,” you said, trying to keep yourself from laughing, “is that what that smell was?”

“Oh it was way worse before. You would know if you were trapped in a car with him for 9 hours,” Sam’s voice came from the direction of the stairs.

“Sam! Hey you,” you said as you quickly placed the books down and rushed over to give him a welcoming hug.

He winced and tensed up slightly upon feeling your light embrace, “Whoa there, Y/N. The ghoul we fought was a carnival strongman, so I’m still kind of sore.”

“Sorry, I just missed you is all. I’ll be a little gentler. How much pain are you in from 1-10?” You helped him take a seat and grabbed a first aid kit to clean some of his wounds.

“Around a 6. I think that all I need right now is a how shower and a decent rest,” he said, trying not to move too much as you cleaned up a gash above his eyebrow.

“Were there any clowns?”

Sam let out a breathy laugh, “No, not this time.”

You kissed his forehead as you finished disinfecting his cuts and gashes, “That’s good. I wouldn’t want you to yell Bozo the Clown’s name in the middle of the night.”

He rolled his eyes and stretched as he stood up, feeling some of his joints pop, “I don’t think you’d want me yelling anyone else’s name other than yours when we’re in bed.”

“You’re such a dork,” you exclaimed, giving him a light punch in the shoulder.

He groaned and laughed, “Hey, I thought you said you’d be gentle.”

“Not when you’re saying inappropriate things within earshot of your mom.”

“Pretend I’m not even here,” Mary said, taking the first aid kit to care for her own wounds.

“Sorry, Mom,” Sam apologized.

“You must be tired if you’re talking like that. Dean must be done by now. Here, lean on me and I’ll help you get to the bathroom.” Sam wrapped his arm around you, leaning on you so you could support him, as you said. The closeness of your bodies allowed you to get whiffs of his scent. The way he smelled wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good either. It smelled like Sam and it was honestly nice to know what he smelled like without the assistance of cologne or deodorant. “And here we go,” you said, letting him support his own weight again once you reached the bathroom.

“Thanks, Y/N,” he said, stepping inside.

“No problem. Now, do you need anything else, or do you need my help undressing too?” you said, obviously joking.

“I mean, under normal circumstances I’d say no, obviously, but right now I can barely lift my arms above my head. Do you mind, babe?”

You sighed and closed the door behind you, locking it before unbuttoning Sam’s shirt. You couldn’t help but allow your fingers to wander across is tan chiseled chest before Sam coughed and you apologized, moving onto helping him remove his shoes and pants. Being away from him for a few days made you forget how large he was. Everything about him was large. His broad shoulders, his arms, his leg calves, and his…

Suddenly, you felt very warm so you stepped away and faced the other direction, fanning yourself, “Babe, I know it’s nothing I haven’t seen before, but you can take off your own underwear, can’t you?” 

Sam pushed himself off the rim of the tub and placed both hands on your shoulders, letting them travel down as he positioned his head to kiss your nape of your neck. “You can finish the job and join me if you want,” he whispered sensually, his breath tickling your ear.

The feeling of pleasure brushed over you as you leaned your head to allow his soft lips to pepper kisses all over your neck, feeling his hands travel down to the front of your pants and stopped right at the waistline. “Yes,” a moan escaped your lips and you slapped your hand over your mouth.

Sam chuckled and retreated, backing away with his hands up, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Without saying a word, you turned around and started to slowly remove your shirt, maintaining eye contact. He smirked and stepped forward, leaning down to kiss you as you both stripped down to nothing. Sam turned on the shower head and you stepped into the shower, allowing the steamy water to cascade down your skin. His calloused hands first cupped your tender breasts then pinned your arms to the wall as he kissed your lips, making his way down to your chest. Once his tongue grazed your nipple, a pleasured moan escaped your lips. He took it as a sign to start nibbling and suckling as you moaned, trying to stay quiet since you knew that sound traveled in the bunker.

“Sam, more,” you said, biting your lip to make sure you weren’t too loud.

“Alright, Y/N,” he grabbed one of your legs and raised it, allowing you to wrap your arms around his neck. His hard-on rubbed against your thigh as roughly kissed you, his other lightly rubbing your labia, making you moan against his lips. Sam used his forefinger and rubbed your clitoris and smiled as your legs shivered while you threw your head back, holding back a loud moan. His fingers then made their way inside of you, slowly at first then faster and more aggressive.

You tightened your arms around Sam and moaned quietly to give him a sign that he’s doing well, only for him to stop and groan in pain. “Baby, are you sure you want to keep going? You’re still in a lot of pain, I know you are,” you said, cupping his face and giving him a sympathetic look.

He closed his eyes and shook his head with a sigh, “I’m sorry, I really want to keep going, but I don’t think that I can tonight.”

Your thumbs grazed his cheek, rubbing the dirt away. “That’s okay, Sam. Maybe when you’re a little more up for it. I’ll just help you get cleaned up, and we can head to bed, alright?”

Sam nodded with a kind smile, looking down at you, “I love you so much, Y/N.”

You smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, “I love you too, Moose.”


End file.
